Locked Out Of Heaven
by Kashie
Summary: Brittana. PWP. Reader Discretion advised.


**Locked Out Of Heaven**

Brittana PWP

Words: 5,064

Rating: M

Santana sat at the bar and casually sipped at her tequila sunrise. Her olive skin stood out against the bright red of her halter dress. The tight material clung to her shapely figure and showed off her feminine shoulders and cleavage exceptionally well. She idly smoothed out non-existent wrinkles from the form fitting material. She caught her reflection in the large panel mirrors behind the bar and smiled cockily to herself. Flicking her long raven hair back, letting it cascaded down over her shoulders in rich waves. She looked uncompromisingly sexy as she leaned back against the bar, nodding her head as the thumping bass of the current song echoed throughout the club and in her chest.

She blinked rapidly as the bright lights flickered overhead, shining brightly on the steady streams of people entering and milling around the club. It was still early by her watch and the place looked like it was beginning to fill up, finally. She smiled to herself as she people watched. There were several groups mulling around the tables and occupied booths and she rolled her eyes as she noticed several college girls looking her way and winking. It's not such a bad thing, at least that's what she thinks, it is just college girls looking to experiment for their boyfriends or, god forbid, _with_.

She rolled her eyes again as she chuckled dryly to herself, "That's what I get, for not wearing a bra..". She took another sip of her drink as she looked around the club some more. The ceilings were lined with black lights that gave the club a rather edgy and challenging glow, even as the bright strobes flashed overhead. The VIP section looked overcrowded as she noticed several people looking down from the balcony and waving to their friends or colleagues. The plush booths and sparse table settings gave room to the large dance floor surrounding the other bar area. Over all she was impressed with the décor. She scuffed her black designer pumps against the foot of bar, as she debated on whether to forgo the mixed drinks in favor of shots for the rest of the night. Her fingers idly played with the stem of her glass as she mulled over the reasons for coming to a grand opening for the swankiest gay night club in New York. She scoffed as the spiel they screamed at her on the way in, once again fluttered through her thoughts.

She felt eyes on her suddenly and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a pleasant chill ran down her spine. Long forgotten feelings fell to the forefront of her memory as flashes of long summer days spent by the pool asking each other bold questions and sharing secrets, of summer nights surrounded by friends singing, laughing, of random outings and movies and flirting, of romantic dates and road trips to nowhere, all sending a rush of nostalgia curling its way through her veins. It had been two, long years since she had felt those feelings and the sudden longing they brought with them made her chest ache with longing. The Latina brought a hand to her chest and grasped the fabric of her dress tightly, trying to pull at the tightness flowering beneath her breast.

Her stomach had tied itself in knots of nervous excitement as she unconsciously found herself searching the bar, eyes scanning over every person for far longer than necessary. Her mouth slid open slightly as her piercing gaze landed on the form of her ex-girlfriend sitting across from her at the other end of the club. She watched as a crown of long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes met her stare head on.

All the air left her lungs in a hurried gasp and she turned her gaze away to the dance floor. The Latina bit her lip as she subconsciously pulled the straps of her dress just a little higher on her shoulders. Dark brown eyes widened as she watched her shaky hands grasp tightly to her highball glass. She took a trembling breath to still her erratic pulse. Graceful movement from her left drew her gaze upward once more and she breathed in steadily as she watched the lanky figure rise from her seat and glide through the throngs of club goers towards her. Santana watched breathlessly as long toned legs seemed to go on forever only to hide beneath what the Latina would call a 'sinfully tight' black skinny jeans. The flex and bounce she could see in those legs reminded the Latina of long nights spent tied up in each others desires. The brunette shuddered briefly and leaned back rather heavily against the bar, tingling sensations spreading throughout her body. A toned sliver of skin teased the Latina from beneath the blondes white, nearly see through V-neck shirt. She unconsciously licked her dry lips, knowing that that wouldn't be enough to sate her hunger for the blonde. Her subtle cleavage made her mouth water as warm brown eyes traveled higher before landing on her gorgeous face. She breathed in deeply and let the air settle in her lungs before breathing out slowly through her nose, a genuine smiled graced her lips and she swallowed a large gulp of her drink, the burn of the tequila making her cheeks flush.

"Shit..." She muttered to herself, patting her cheeks a little as she locked her gaze with the clouded blue eyes of Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany gave the brunette a cocky smile as she moved over to Santana's side. Her eyes didn't stray from the Latina's form for a second as she leaned against the bar next to her; biting her lip as her eyes traced over olive shoulders before landing on Santana's enchanting smile. The dancer felt her breath hitch slightly, as she looked over her ex-girlfriend, seeing and feeling everything Santana represented; loyalty, lust, courage, intelligence. The overwhelming sensations had the blonde's shoulders moving as she chuckled, eying the brunette carefully before pulling her in closer, wrapping her arms around Santana's shoulders tightly,"Hi San." Santana's eyes sparkled over the blonde's shoulders. She smiled and leaned closer, her lips just barely brushing Brittany's ear as she spoke, "You look amazing...I think I'm speechless."

Blue and brown met in the middle as Santana pulled back to fully look at her. Brittany's eyes were dark and full of unguarded emotion. She felt a blush rising on her cheek at Santana's words. Her lips turned up into a bashful smile, "Sweet talker...", a noticeable glint in her eyes as she traced the Latina's lips slowly with her gaze.

The blonde bit her lip, making Santana swallow thickly and look away, clearing her throat nervously. She tensed as she felt the dancer slip her arm around her waist, whispering softly in her ear, "Dance with me?" Santana's breath hitched as she felt warm puffs of air against her neck. She felt goosebumps rise under her dress where Brittany was holding her, making her shudder slightly in the blonde's embrace.

She let out a strained breath as she locked eyes with her former lover. She nodded, reaching up and wrapping her hands around Brittany's, giving them a meaningful squeeze before letting the blonde lead her to the dance floor. Santana turned and leaned her back against the taller woman, swaying her body in time with the music. A blush rose on the Latina's face as Brittany pressed against her tightly, rolling their hips to the driving bass line.

Her fingers danced across the Brittany's thighs as she found her beat, swaying her hips behind her. They danced together fluidly, lost in the rhythmic pulsing of the lights and music around them. Santana reached behind her and wound her fingers in Brittany's hair. Her other hand held onto the hand wrapped around her waist and she intertwined their fingers. Santana leaned further into the blonde's body, inhaling the scent of her hair and the warmth beneath her fingers. She breathed in sharply as Brittany's hips met her own, guiding her with the their rhythm.

She gasped as the dancer snaked her fingers just under the brunette's skirt and leaned her head in the crook of Santana's neck. She let out a raspy groan as she noticed Brittany's confident grin out of the corner of her eye. The blonde chuckled low in her chest as she dipped both her hands along Santana's thighs and slightly higher, following the edge of the skirt but never surpassing it. The blonde lifted her head and brushed her lips against Santana's ear once more. "What was your first thought? When we first met. You never did tell me when I asked you."

Santana bit her lip thoughtfully; curiosity and nerves swirled and clashed around in her mind as she fell back into to the familiar curves and teased her fingers lower along Brittany's legs. She turned in the embrace and felt her heart jump as Brittany leaned her forehead against her own, a blush flowering across her cheeks. She felt her throat close up as emotion bubbled in her chest and made her head feel light and airy.

"Honestly?", Santana blushed, the dark tone becoming more evident as she spoke, "I thought you were a dream, something I had concocted to keep me from going insane from loneliness and despair. I thought there was no way, just no way, I could ever be lucky enough to meet some as incredible as you."

"You're cute." Brittany said as she nudged Santana's nose with her own, smiling shyly as she looked deeply into the brunette's eyes. "Do you know what I thought?" She fingered the edges of Santana's hair, letting the raven strands tickle her senses. She leaned in closer to her, breathing her in and electrifying her senses. She swallowed thickly even as she smiled. "I thought I was dreaming. That you couldn't possibly be real, perfect doesn't exist and yet there you were. It was and still is the most incredible moment of my life to date." She rested her palm flat over Santana's heart, smiling wider at the fast, steady beating beneath her hand.

She lifted the Latina's hand and raised it up to her own heart, letting her feel it's quickened but steady beating. "You feel that? Most people wait all their lives for this. Most of them search long and hard for it, rarely ever finding even a hint. But us? We found it when we were young. And now? Now, Fate has brought us back together, after I had given up on love. Just seeing you and feeling your heart beat in synch with mine, makes me just fall so much harder for you then I ever did."

Santana was speechless, well and truly speechless. She stared up in to the loving gaze of the one person who could so easily speak to her heart. The Latina's mouth opened and closed silently. For a moment, her fingers clutched and tugged at the blonde's top, almost urging her closer, her own heartbeat now off the charts. "I...I...", she stuttered, still keeping her gaze fixed. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment before sighing and smiling, albeit with a little nervous tremble.

The blonde took a deep breath and raised her arms, both hands reaching up and cupping the Latina's jaw. Her thumbs rubbed softly across Santana's high cheeks, making the brunette's eyes flutter minutely. Her eyes flitted over Santana's face, taking in every detail and committing it to memory, before her lips found their way to the Latina's own, pressing gently, yet passionately to them. Santana groaned low in her throat and wrapped her arms tightly around Brittany's waist, pressing her lips hard against the blondes. Brittany let her tongue flick out against supple lips, teasing them open before retreating and pressing her mouth hotly with Santana's.

As she pulled back for air, Brittany sucked Santana's lower lip into her mouth and tugged, making the brunette groan raggedly against the blonde's lips. As they parted, Santana just managed to flutter her eyes open, the blush on her cheeks deepening as she looked into Brittany's eyes.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, Brittany. So much so, that I can't even describe it."

"Come with me."

Santana nodded as Brittany took her hand and led them towards the exit. Brittany wrapped the brunette up in her arms as she hailed a cab, rubbing her hands up and down the brunette's arms. As the cab pulled up, Brittany opened the door and helped Santana enter the vehicle, sliding in soon after. The blonde gave the driver her address and pulled the Latina into her arms, cupping her face and running her finger along her cheek. Santana looked deep into dark blue eyes and found herself at a loss for words, barely taking in the fact that Brittany lived in New York. She swallowed thickly at the amount of love in the blonde's eyes. Brittany kissed her passionately, trailing her tongue across the brunette's lips, teasingly poking it just past her lips before retreating, tasting the brunette's lip gloss and her own addictive flavor.

Hands roamed across Santana's body as Brittany reacquainted herself with the Latina's toned body. She held the brunette close as one hand landed on a firm thigh, dull nails scratching up and down the muscle,. Santana groaned into Brittany's mouth, sucking on her lower lip and dragging her teeth across it, creating a delicious tension to coil tightly inside both of them.

Sometime later, the cab pulled up near a tall brownstone in Brooklyn. After paying the driver, Santana leaned over Brittany and pushed the door open, waiting as she got out before reaching for Brittany's hand. The blonde pulled her keys out as she pulled the brunette up the steps behind her. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany, holding her tightly and rubbing her fingers against the blonde's abs and hips. Brittany groaned as she fumbled the key in the lock, her muscles clenching in anticipation, both of them more than a little turned on from their make out session in the cab.

Brittany pushed the front door open with her foot and pulled Santana to her, the brunette wrapping her arms around the blonde's back and running her fingers lightly up and down her spine. Brittany reached behind her for the elevator button as she leaned against the wall, praying for it to get there soon before they couldn't wait any more. She looked down at her lover in arms and a warm, loving smile creased her lips. Sensing eyes on her, Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes, her own eyes closing moments later as the blonde pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. The doors of the elevator opened beside them and they shuffled into the small space. Brittany pressed the button for her floor, pulling the brunette impossibly closer by her hips.

Santana leaned up and pressed her lips against the blonde's, moving against them slowly, pinning the blonde against the elevator wall. Santana slid her hands down Brittany's back, slipping her fingers into Brittany's pockets, cupping her rear and squeezing it. Brittany moaned as Santana moved from her lips to her cheek, softly kissing down the length of her jaw towards her neck. The blonde craned her neck to the side, giving Santana more room. The brunette sucked on Brittany's pulse, nipping at the soft skin of her throat.

Brittany bit her lip as the sensation of Santana's teeth against her skin made her knees feel weak. The elevator stopped and Brittany stood up, breaking Santana's concentration on her lover's neck. Brittany pulled the brunette out of the elevator and down the hall to her apartment.

As they got to the door marked 23, Brittany unlocked her door and walked in, motioning for Santana to follow in. The brunette passed the threshold of the apartment, closing the door behind her. As she turned around she was met with ocean blue eyes, pupils wide with lust and love.

The blonde pinned Santana to the door, locking it as her hands pressed against the door near the Latina's hips. The Latina pressed herself entirely to Brittany's body, making her moan at the electricity surrounding them. Santana couldn't help but rock against the blonde, pressing tightly against the dancer's pelvis with each slow, motion.

Brittany slid her hand down the brunette's chest, drawing slow, agonizing patterns with each pass lower. She peppered kisses along Santana's jaw, nipping at her pulse point "God, you're so fucking beautiful..." she mumbled against her throat, licking down to her clavicle and sucking on it.

Surprised by Brittany swearing and the tickling sensation, Santana gasped and ran her fingers through blonde locks, pulling her impossibly closer. Brittany inched lower, reaching down between the brunette's cleavage. She used her nose to move Santana's dress out of the way, tasting the sweat and perfume clinging to her skin. Brittany nibbled and suckled Santana's chest, bruising the skin, marking the Latina just above her heart. 

"Mmm, I've missed you, B...", she breathed out hotly, running her fingers down Brittany's shoulders, bunching up her top as she pulled the blonde's lips back to her, kissing her swiftly. Brittany slowed the Latina's fervent kiss, pulling away and kissing back harder and slower each time.

Their lips moved languidly against each other, eliciting a raspy moan in the back of Santana's throat as she fell deeper in Brittany's embrace. The blonde pulled away from Santana's bruised lips and smiled as her eyes fluttered open. Santana licked her lips, savoring the familiar taste of the blonde.

The blonde dropped her head down to Santana's shoulder and pressed her mouth hotly to Santana's neck again, sucking at her pulse possessively. Slightly calloused fingers etched patterns down her forearms before grasping onto Santana's roaming hands and pinning them above her head. Brittany pulled her head back and stared deeply into Santana's eyes, her body thrumming, cheeks dark and flushed.

Santana met Brittany's dark gaze, muscles flexing as she half halfheartedly fought against Brittany's hold on her. She wanted to touch the blonde too, feel the way she moved against her. "I wanna touch you..." She said, brushing her nose against Brittany's, her lips just barely touching the blonde's. The blonde pressed her lips to Santana's, snaking her tongue in and coiling it around her lover's. Santana moaned, fingers curling against her palms as she panted through her nose, body shivering from the intensity of the kiss.

Brittany pulled back slowly, tugging Santana's lip between her teeth, eyes locked on the brunette. Santana moaned at the sight, leaning forward and claiming her lover's lips once more. She kissed her fiercely, breathless moans shared between them. Again, Brittany overpowered her, commanding and leading the kiss into a slow passionate dance. She pulled back only to swoop in again and kiss her ever five seconds.

"Please, Britt..." she let out in a shuddering breath in between kisses.

"Shush."

Brittany locked eyes with the brunette, lips just millimeters from touching. She squeezed the brunette's wrists, a wordless command that the Latina begrudgingly agreed to. Smiling, Brittany leaned in and tugged at Santana's bottom lip, sucking on it gently. A hand came up around the brunette's neck and pulled at the ties of Santana's dress, letting them fall from her shoulders and chest, staring at the brunette as she placed open mouthed kisses against her lips, chin and neck. Brittany pulled back from Santana breathlessly, making the Latina stare at her wild blue eyes. She stared back at her lover, equally overcome by desire for the warm-skinned goddess.

Skilled hands caressed her clavicle and down over her chest, dull nails dragging down over the brunette's breasts. She palmed the full mounds, rubbing her thumbs back and forth, biting her lip as the brunette's nipples pebbled from her attention.

The blonde leaned down and lathed her tongue in thick, wide circles across the top of the brunette's chest, suckling the softer skin tenderly. She let her fingers trace down her stomach, caressing as much of the athletic brunette as she could get.

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever. San, will you be mine again?" she let out with a heavy breath, clenching her jaw nervously. Brittany looked up at the brunette as she rubbed her lips softly across Santana's chest and shoulders.

"Did you seriously just ask me out quoting the Notebook?" She squealed as Brittany bit down on her breast suddenly, causing her to look down and scold the blonde. Brittany met her gaze head on, flicking her tongue against her nipple, letting the muscle rub against the hardened nub. "Answer the question." She clamped her teeth down around her nipple, tugging tenderly. Her other hand occupied itself with her other breast, rolling and flicking at the pebbled skin.

"Ooh, shit..." Santana moaned as she bit her lip, fingers digging into her palms, as the blonde teased her. Her entire body buzzed and her thighs clenched with want. She she shut her eyes tightly as she fought to restrain the urge to run her fingers through sun kissed hair.

"I didn't hear a yes."

"Yes, B."

A satisfied chuckle met her ears and she opened her eyes staring down at Brittany as she continued her sweet torture. Brittany pressed closer to her, pulling more of Santana's dress down, revealing Santana's taut abdomen. The blonde nipped at her ribs and abs, kissing and licking moist patterns against her skin.

She dipped lower, swirling her tongue around the brunette's navel and leaving small hickeys across her hips. As she got to the waist band of Santana's lacy boy shorts, she let her tongue slip beneath the fabric and lap gently against the softer skin.

A deep blush rose on Santana's cheeks as she watched the blonde reacquaint herself with her body. She groaned loudly as her wet tongue continued to tease her, licking just above her warm folds. Santana's head fell back against the door with a heavy thud. The blonde's kisses and nips made her entire body squirm and clench. Brittany could be so amazing with her mouth, leaving the brunette completely at her mercy.

Brittany stood and pressed her mouth hotly to Santana's, her hands hugging the brunette's thighs, "Wrap your legs around my waist." Santana jumped up, crossing her arms around Brittany's neck. The dancer stepped back from the front door, holding her lover securely in her arms. She blindly walked through her apartment, bumping both of them into chairs, tables and the cat as they made their way through the dimly lit apartment. Santana laughed as they bounced into the wall again, Brittany grinning up at her, leaning in and pressing her lips to the brunette's.

Santana reached down on the wall, feeling for a switch or something to help guide them. As her hands made contact with something solid, she discovered that the wall they had run into was actually a door and she turned the knob. Brittany stumbled forward into her bedroom, making a beeline for the bed. Collapsing onto it seconds later, Santana looked up at Brittany, running her fingers through her hair and pulling her down for a kiss. Brittany met her half-way, her top lip slipping between Santana's. She cupped Santana's jaw, pulling her in deeper, blonde hair falling around them like a veil.

Sneaking her fingers under the hem of Brittany's shirt, Santana pulled it up her back and down over her arms, the blonde lifting her arms moments later to fling the shirt somewhere in her room, the rest of her clothes following soon after. Santana kept eye contact with the blonde as she placed open mouthed kisses against her lips. Brittany pulled back from Santana's lips breathlessly making the Latina stare at her indulgently in the darkness of the bedroom.

The blonde dipped her head down to Santana's neck, kissing a path down over her breasts and stomach. She licked around her navel and nipped at the skin. She blew hot air against the place she just licked, letting the brunette revel in the sensations. She looked up and locked eyes with Santana, pulling the waistband of her boy shorts between her teeth and tugging them down over the brunette's legs. She let her fingers trace back up her legs and hips, caressing as much of Santana as she could reach.

A deep blush rose on Santana's cheeks and she groaned loudly, head hitting the mattress with a dull thud. "Britt.."she gasped out, arms stretching above her head as her fingers curled tightly into the sheets.

Brittany pressed her mouth hotly to Santana's folds, tongue drawing long lines up and down against the brunette. She wrapped one arm around Santana's left thigh, the other reaching up for Santana' hand, her fingers entangled with the brunette's. The blonde flicked her tongue in between Santana's folds, groaning at the moisture already coming from the brunette. Brittany slowly pushed her tongue deeper into the brunette, her nose pressing against Santana's clit gently. "Mmm Santana... She moaned against her, looking up into hazy brown eyes.

With the taller woman pressing closer, Santana hoisted both of her legs up, hooking them over Brittany's shoulders and locking them behind her back. Santana leaned forward, arm reaching out to caress the blonde's head, pushing her hips up against the blonde's mouth and tongue. Her breath hitched as Brittany filled her over and over again.

As Santana wrapped her legs around her, Brittany moved with purpose, intent on giving pleasure to her girlfriend. Brittany let a long line of spit fall from her mouth before she dove back in tasting more of the brunette. "Fuck Britt...so wanky." The Latina groaned, as she watched the blonde devour her, nipping at her nether lips and sucking on them.

Santana let her fingers curl and tug tighter against blonde hair. The Latina's felt her walls shudder powerfully as she met each of Brittany's thrust with her hips. Santana cursed as she felt electric shocks spread slowly through her.

"B-Britt...that feels so good.", she panted out, making the blonde moan against her, hot breath caressing her. Santana let out a mix between a moan and a gasp as Brittany pressed even closer, moving her legs higher on the bed. Brittany's tongue darted out, tasting the brunette once more. She moved up the brunette's body, lips pressing damply against Santana's skin.

Brittany buried her head in the crook of Santana's neck, licking and teasing her pulse. She reached up and grasped onto the brunette's hair, pulling it slightly to reveal more of Santana's neck to her, licking her way up to Santana's jaw. She braced herself over Santana, moving her legs to straddle the brunette.

The blonde planted her palms against the bed, grinding her hips slowly against her lover, pushing her hips down roughly. The dark haired beauty threaded her fingers into Brittany's hair; pulling her down into a forceful kiss. Brittany pulled back from the kiss, pressing her forehead against Santana's. "Oh, fuck...San..." The Latina mumbled against the brunette's lips, scraping her teeth against the plump flesh. Brittany wrapped her arms under Santana's shoulders, grinding her hips harder against her lover's wet heat.

Santana let her fingers curl in the hair at the back of Brittany's neck, holding her face in place. "I...I think you've...Mmm...gotten better at this...", she panted out, eyes fluttering shut as the blonde continued to move sensually against her. She could feel her walls clenching and pulsing within her, every thrust driving her closer to the edge. "Fuck...B...I'm getting close...", she panted out, making the blonde moan and push harder at the brunette, her words spurning her on.

Brittany reached down with one hand and drew small circles around Santana's clit, flicking and pinching at the bundle of nerves with her fingers. Her circles growing rough and frantic as felt herself pulse, her body trembling as her walls clenched, her fingers brushing against her own clit, pushing her further.

"Look at me, Santana."

The brunette tried to keep her eyes open and on the blonde. As their eyes locked, the Latina felt her mouth drop open. Countless emotions flitted between their heated gaze. Santana leaned her head against Brittany's, watching her as their hips rubbed erratically against each other. Santana's hands grasped at the soft sheets, pulling them from the mattress edge, searching for something to hold on to as Brittany brought her closer to orgasm.

She exhaled Brittany's name in a breathy sigh, her eyes fluttering as she fought to kept her gaze locked with blonde's, her orgasm washing over her powerfully. Warmth washed over her and wrapped her in a blanket of love and passion. Santana couldn't help but smile into the shuddering, eyes finally shutting with Brittany's face hovering above her.

Brittany slowed her thrust, her own orgasm washing over her in a wave of euphoria. After several intense seconds, Brittany felt her own wetness drip down her thigh, her thrusts long and drawn out, turning into steady bumps against the back of her palm. She peppered the brunette's face with feather light kisses, watching as she started come down from her high.

Brittany wound her arms around Santana's shoulders, holding the brunette close as they recovered from their intense love making. She watched with rapt attention as the brunette lifted her moist fingers to her lips and sucked them into her mouth, tongue swirling around the digits, thoroughly sucking them clean. As the brunette pulled her fingers out of her mouth, Brittany surged forward, tasting both of them on her tongue.

As she pulled back, Santana flipped them over, pulling whatever she could reach to cover them."I love you Santana",she whispered as sleep started to overtake her senses. Brittany smiled, looking down at her lover as she wrapped her arms around her, tangling their legs together.

Santana snuggled close to Brittany, leaning her head on her chest and listening to her heartbeat. "I love you too, B" the brunette mumbled sleepily, her eyes already closed and a smile on her face.

_Fin._


End file.
